


A good boy

by BaconSquids



Category: The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Collars, M/M, Pet Names, Punishment, Smut, Spanking, what a wild ride tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 16:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13744692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaconSquids/pseuds/BaconSquids
Summary: It takes time to earn dedication and obedience. Billy has time.





	A good boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lelelego](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lelelego/gifts).



Bill is handwriting an angry letter when Frank walks through his office door, gently closing it behind him. Franks is head hanging low which is never a good sign, and there is blood dripping down his neck. His fists are clenched tight and he's looking down instead of to the front of the room where Billy is sitting. But Billy is looking at him, he has been looking at him since he walked in, Billy's pen halted above his notepad. He looking at Frank expectant of an answer. An answer to a question he asked quite a bit ago over the phone and Frank simply had hung up on him. 

It's a tense silence before he gets one and Billy knows not to rush Frank, it'll only upset him and Billy hates it when Frank gets upset. Frank nods as if he's trying to hype himself up just to speak and wipes his hands on his pants even though it does nothing to remove the blood stains on his them "It's done." He murmurs, jerking his body to walk towards Billy but stopping himself before he even gets a foot forward. 

Billy smiles because Frank is learning. "And.. you got my rings, yes?" He asks putting a pen down and leaning on his hand. The rings in question where expensive gem-studded pieces that billy had just wanted. Also while killing a competitor. He's so proud of the way Frank shakes his head as if he's a child being scorned for writing on the walls. "Poor, Frankie." He coos, rolling his chair back. "Poor poor, Frankie. Did ya get hurt?"

Frank nods curtly. Eyes locked onto the ground "yeah.." He looks so cute like this. Acting like a kicked puppy. " I'm sorry b-" He chokes his words down when Billy stands suddenly, Franks eyes now locked on him instead of that expensive carpet.

Billy drags his tongue on the inside of his bottom lip and shakes his head. He holds a hand up for a moment then runs it through his hair. "C'mere, Frankie." 

There's a quiet shuffle of feet as Frank swallows thickly. "Bill, I tried but he ble-" He stops talking and sucks in a breath. Not wanting to ramble on and explain himself only know it'll end up in punishment. Billy's lip twitches up because Franks learning. Billy pretends to have a heated glare for Frank as he takes a few baby steps forward then the full-on strides towards his desk. He has his head down and hands behind his back as he stands to the side of the desk. 

Again, silence fills the room. Only franks ragged breathing being heard. Billy reaches forward and grabs Franks chin.He almost jerks out of the hold but doesn't, Billy could feel the way he'd tense up before relaxing into the grip. He's learning. Billy moves closer to Frank, stepping around his desk and tilting his pets head to the side. "What happened, Frankie?" He asks softly.

Fists clench and unclench as Frank eyes flick all over the other side of the room. He opens his mouth and closes it, biting his lip. "He blew up the shipment before I could get them for you..." He murmurs, being very still.

Billy shakes his head. "I don't care about the rings right now. How did this happen?" He lightly touches at the wound on Frank's head and sighs. "I don't like it when other people hurt you, Frankie." Billy licks his lips. "Y'know what.. let's get you cleaned up okay... And I'll let you pick your punishment for the rings. Whatever you think you deserve" 

Frank seems to light up at the very mention of that.

/////////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/////////\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

He gets cleaned up with the help of Billy, hands gliding gently over his body and Frank is unnerved by this touch. Billy had been talking about these rings for months, ever since he heard about them. And Frank had let him down. He doesn't understand the gentle touches, and he doesn't think he deserves them. When Billy is cleaning the cut behind his ear he jerks away and puts a hand on Billy's chest, pushing him back. "No." He grunts.

Billy raises an eyebrow, smirking at Frank. "What are you doing Frankie." He asks, grabbing Franks wrist and pulling him forward instead of moving back towards him. Frank grunts and pulls away again. Disobeying might get him the punishment he deserves. He almost laughs when billy grabs the back of Frank's neck and pulls his head backward aggressively. There's hot breath on his chin and he feels vibrations up his jaw when billy speaks lowly. "What the fuck do ya think you're doing Frank." He drops the rag he was using the water and puts his hand against franks neck, pressing lightly. 

Time stops for Frank, he's experiencing nothing. No thoughts of regret or remorse. He leans into Billy's hand and closes his eyes, cutting off more of his own wind supply. Billy's eyes widen and he laughs moving his hands away. "Oh." He shakes his head and laughs again. "God Frankie. You're that torn up about it?" 

Silence, then a sigh. Frank nods, looking down at the bathwater that is pink with blood. The feeling of letting billy down is dreadful in two ways. One that this is the man that beat him down only to build him back up again on his own foundations, his own customs. Two, this is the man that betrayed him. The one that knew about the imminent death of his family and took money instead of friendship. However Frank feels a debt towards this man, and it scares him. The only war he has left to fight is Billy's. "..'m sorry Bill." 

"You want to start now," Billy asks putting his hand on the back of Frank's neck, thumb swiping idly back and forth. "Is that it?" He kisses the side of Frank's head, just above his ear. Billy is so happy he has such an obedient dog at his side. One that wants punishment even when it isn't that dire of a situation. One that will do anything he'd ask and more. Frank barley has to nod before billy is shoving his face down into the water, holding him there. Making sure franks ears are above water he starts to speak over the gurgles and sputters. "Aw, Frankie... You love me so much." He laughs and pulls Frank back up. Billy smiles as frank coughs and clutches the sides of the tub. Then he starts to pepper kisses all over Franks jaw and cheeks. "pick a number for me, Frankie. Between one and ten."

Without hesitation, Frank coughs out a number. "s-six." He says taking a lung full of air. 

"Good job Frank." He barely hears this as he goes back under the water, keeping himself there without much help from Billy. "Good boy."

**Author's Note:**

> hey ya. im still new to posting fics. but i wanted to write something for the amazing lego. Any grammar errors and spelling errors are my own. thank u


End file.
